


Corgis and Cuddles

by Pen_And_Dagger



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_And_Dagger/pseuds/Pen_And_Dagger





	Corgis and Cuddles

When they took the opportunity to dogsit, they were far from prepared for this many Corgis to suddenly be under their care. Saihara stared out at the sea of Corgis, trying to figure out exactly how many there were. His guess was around ten, but they kept moving so he couldn’t be sure. He turned to his boyfriend to see what he thought of it and…

Oh.

He looks…

Absolutely delighted. 

There were joyous lights shining in those beautiful green eyes, Amami’s whole body seeming on the verge of having a breakdown trying to pet all of them at once. Saihara cracked a slight smile, the sight of his love’s raw excitement admittedly adorable. They met eyes for a moment, an unspoken agreement reached almost instantly. 

Just like that, the calm, mysterious boy was sitting on the floor, rings making a subtle clinking sound each time he clapped to get the dogs’ attention. He looked like he was in heaven. Then the Corgis started climbing. Saihara watched as Amami fell back so he was lying on the floor, nine little Corgis climbing all over his body, tugging his loose shirt like it was a toy, sitting on his tummy, licking his face, they were everywhere. 

All except the smallest of the bunch, a shyer looking black and white pup that was hanging a bit further back than its companions. Saihara slowly sat down and picked up the Corgi, setting it gently in his lap. He smiled and pet its soft, smooth fur, seeing that this pup was content to lie in his lap and accept affection. 

This pup… This pup is a good boy. 

Feeling his tensions melting away, Saihara took another look at the fluffy pile that was once his boyfriend. A soft, gentle laugh escaped though not very long. The other Corgis were almost as adventurous as Amami himself, weren’t they? It was pretty cute now that Saihara thought about it…

For a long time they stayed like this, Amami swarmed by excited puppies while Saihara pet the one in his lap. Time passed and eventually the Corgis around Amami fell asleep, half lying on him. Amami didn’t move, not wanting to risk disturbing the dogs. 

Saihara lightly ruffled his hair in a rare act of initiating affection. “You really make a good playmate...Maybe we should play when we get home…” he said quietly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. A blush rose to Amami’s face at the suggestion. “Yeah...Sounds like a date.”

By the time they were allowed to go home, they already had the rest of their night planned out. So thoroughly planned out in fact, that they slipped their shoes off nearly in sync and went to the couch, Saihara leaning lightly on his taller boyfriend while he put on a movie, a blanket wrapped around both their shoulders.

For once Amami decided not to make coffee beforehand. As the movie played, they both grew sleepy and leaned further into each other. Not even halfway through the movie, they dozed off, enveloped in the blanket and each other’s warmth.


End file.
